


Things Change

by Fallenangel87



Series: Things Change [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Happy, M/M, Mentions of neglect, Morning Cuddles, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, mentions of hospitalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: Harvey and Jim got married two years ago and they decide they want a family.





	Things Change

If you had told Harvey Bullock that, within a year, he would have gotten with Jim Gordon and adopted Selina Kyle-well, he would have called you a lunatic. Sometimes life can surprise us with things we didn’t know we wanted. When they first met, Harvey never would have guessed that he would one day marry that man, that he would so desperately want to wake up every morning to see that bright smile on his face. Now, he couldn’t imagine a minute without the other in his life. He would never have thought about having kids had his lover never brought it up to him. If Jim hadn’t shown up out of nowhere and unknowingly set off the balance of Harvey’s universe. That wasn’t to say he wanted things to be any different.  
After they took in Selina, they had a long discussion. A discussion ending in the decision to never become another pair of Oswald and Edward, they weren’t going to be an orphanage for every stray criminal and wayward psychopath that came along their path. There was a settled limit to the amount of children they were willing to take in, Harvey’s lucky number three. By the end of the next November, the year after adopting Selina, they were adopting Jonathan Crane. Picking the boy up from the hospital where he had only gotten slightly better. Taking care of the boy proved to be more of a task than either of them had thought it to be, his nerves making life far more difficult for him.  
They did their best to take care of the boy and to keep the other calm and safe, as happy as he could be in his situation. Within time, they all got into a good rhythm together, becoming more of a family. After the initial stage of awkward that seemed to plague them, they all grew to love one another and to be happy together, everyone bringing something new to the table and being able to offer something different. Each person playing off of the others’ strengths and weaknesses. All of them grew to love and appreciate themselves as a wonderful family.


End file.
